


Digital Art - 2009-04-20 - John Sheppard, Dorsal view.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's back, naked. Inspired by Crysothemis' drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-04-20 - John Sheppard, Dorsal view.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1520) by Crysothemis. 




End file.
